


去他妈的世界

by HailCanineteeth



Category: GOT7 Madison 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCanineteeth/pseuds/HailCanineteeth
Summary: “那时候我们为什么分开了”“是啊，为什么”
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	去他妈的世界

王嘉尔站在北京凌晨三点半的夜幕里，落地窗外并没有可怖的黑暗，主干道上灯火通明像生日宴会上用来装饰的廉价灯带。他已经忘记了自己是什么时候开始失眠的。明明白天有做不完的工作忙不完的行程赶不完的航班，可他现在像夜里的一缕游魂，睁着眼睛，却什么也看不见。他只记得那句——

“我们算了，就到这里，算了吧” 

段宜恩残忍地说出这句话时，他身体的一部分甚至还待在王嘉尔身体的一部分里。所以，不论做什么都无法入睡的王嘉尔觉得，段宜恩把自己的睡眠连同那根无情的阴茎一起抽离走了。还有他曾经以为——段宜恩会无限给予——他能无限索取的——那份坚定的爱，全都头也不回地带走了。

他曾经以为无论有多辛苦两人都不会放弃的。他们在奢侈的假期里在北京和首尔两地往返，王嘉尔甚至幼稚地积攒了一沓为了避开所有窥视者的红眼航班登机牌，美其名曰爱的证明。每次见面都有说不完的话做不完的爱，他们需要用有限的时间去表达没有尽头的思念。没有规定谁等待谁，反正总有一个人捱不住心理与生理的距离跨越千里只为了一个温热的拥抱。

这是再普通不过的一个夜晚。王嘉尔录完节目后准备回家，收拾包里的东西才发现离开首尔前段宜恩塞给自己的眼罩不见了，丝缎材质很柔软舒服。倒不是很贵，可他心里没由来一阵心慌，有关于段宜恩的一切他都迷信。

给妈妈发了信息说自己要录歌所以就回公寓了，只有他自己的那套公寓。他发誓租房子时心里可没什么龌龊想法的，仅仅只是为了写歌和录歌时能有一个安静的环境——绝对不是方便两人在沙发书桌以及其他任何地方胡搞的。

眼罩是找不到了，但他在沙发上找到了熟睡中的段宜恩。那阵心慌终于安定下来。他轻手轻脚地放下包，拿了薄毯展开把蜷缩着的人包裹起来。王嘉尔坐在地毯上，用手肘撑着下巴，用目光抚摸面前每一寸熟悉的皮肤。他能看见段宜恩有规律的起伏的胸膛，他能听见略带疲态的轻微鼾声，他能闻见那瓶明明是自己的却被拿走了的香水——这些所有的一切，组合起来就是他的段宜恩。

等王嘉尔醒过来，才发现自己赤身裸体，躺在满是泡泡的浴缸里。段宜恩的锁骨抵在他的后脑勺下，整个人都被牢牢锁在他细瘦却坚实的双臂里。最要命的是，王嘉尔能感觉到火热的硬烫被自己的臀缝夹住，虽然没有动作但他还是红了耳根。

“醒了吗”   
“嗯”   
“有没有想我”   
“有”   
“要不要玩泡泡”   
“好” 

王嘉尔真是爱死了段宜恩在他耳边低声细语，就像段宜恩一样觉得被操得求饶时王嘉尔染了情欲的烟嗓不似平常的尖细呻吟。 所以他虽然才睡醒，却立即就明白了玩泡泡的意思。

段宜恩的吻细细密密地落在他的脸上，不老实的右手在他的会阴来回按揉，那是一种奇妙的感受，换做平时王嘉尔肯定会觉得很痒，他总是承受不住这种挠人的前戏，然后很快就会低头让还没有玩够的人感觉捅进来，然而浴缸里的热水让他卸下了大半的感知。他只觉得自己像一尾刚刚从干涸塘中捞起的鱼，终于入水可以自由舒展开来随心地游动。

在那颗虎牙研磨耳垂还轻轻咬了一口的时候，段宜恩戳了一根手指进去，比想象中更快被容纳，因为王嘉尔一向怕疼，扩张的过程就显得格外漫长，他也舍不得伤了他。这次王嘉尔没有拿来自己左边胸口作怪的手，段宜恩很喜欢揉搓他的胸——即使他的胸肌远远不够柔软，可他承认那种麻痒的感觉也是他喜欢的。疯起来的时候段宜恩像没断奶的孩子一样吸吮，虎牙戳得乳头生疼，有一次甚至在乳晕上留下了好几天没有消散的牙印。

三根手指并不能喂饱一个尝过大餐的饥饿小孩，王嘉尔一边转过头寻找让他魂牵梦萦的舌头，一边拿出段宜恩的右手，稍微抬起身体，让那根蚩伏已久的野兽尽快进入自己。 许是很久不做了，他能感觉到滚烫的龟头在他的肠道里开拓疆土，他甚至能够感受到那根肉棒上每一条因为充血而鼓起的经络。

泡沫和多余的热水随着两个人剧烈的起伏溢出来，段宜恩的动作比以往更凶狠更迅捷。王嘉尔甚至在想是不是两个人太久没有做爱了，就像雨林里的雄狮缺乏伴侣的爱抚，因为他好像快操进自己的胃里了。段宜恩没像平时那样说着让人浑身燥热——虽然活塞运动让两人已经足够滚烫了的荤话来助兴，他只是没有节奏和规矩的戳刺。有一刻王嘉尔以为自己听到了对方喉咙里的呜咽——像野兽的悲鸣。

糟糕透了，浴室里倒是都是泡沫，还有那缸混了两人精液的水，但他们决定忽略这一切，简单冲了个澡后两人又亲吻着拥抱着交缠着滚到了床上，之前的放肆让体力消耗大半，所以这一轮结束得稍快。段宜恩射出来的那一刻，王嘉尔的眼瞳还陷在高潮的痉挛里，他们一起跌到快感迭起的云端里。

段宜恩一如往常没有立刻拔出来，王嘉尔喜欢被塞满的饱足感，他需要很多很多爱和精液去填满两人分开时的沟壑。他不会不知道这是一次不同寻常的性交——过度沉默。他不会感知不到段宜恩比平时更需要他。他突然觉得，左耳里流进来的滚烫泪水。 

“是不是出什么事了” ，王嘉尔讨厌自己总是眼力见满分，他总是能在第一时间感觉到段宜恩所有情绪的变化，“是不是我做错了什么让你不高兴了”，他觉得先低头总是没错的。

“Jackson”   
“好了，你不用说”   
“我们分手吧” 

不知道是不是怕他没听清，段宜恩又说了一遍，“我们分手” ，这一次没有商量的语气。他已经很久没叫自己Jackson了，最早是嘎嘎——后来被粉丝抢走了，他又开始叫Jack，亲昵的意味很明显。王嘉尔听到那句颤抖的Jackson就知道大事不妙。

“我总是在等你，等你回来。可你有了新的生活新的朋友，你一直都在离开我，你总是有不会结束的行程。我的微信只有你一个人，可是那个软件通常很久才会有一个红点，我给你打电话，助理说你已经睡觉了，有时候我觉得其实你没有我觉得的那样需要我。

不，我讨厌自己跟个怨妇一样，在睡不着的深夜想你，你甚至从来不会主动说你想我。我受够了你要求我躲开所有的镜头，我送给你的所有礼物，即使粉丝不知道的你也从来不戴。我说过了你不要和别的人拥抱，你从来都不听。

你需要我的时候就会来找我，可我需要你的时候呢，你总是需要确认我说我爱你，可是你又对我说过几次呢。我再也不想继续下去了，王嘉尔，我爱不动你了” 

段宜恩从来没有一次性说过这么多字句，那些话很明显是组织好了，他终于说出来了。 到后面语气越来越冷漠，仿佛他忍耐了太久，终于可以爆发出自己的所有不满。

措手不及——几个小时以前王嘉尔甚至还在想他多幸运可以拥有段宜恩的爱。而现在，他亲口宣判了这份感情的终止。

道歉，哭泣，甚至求饶，王嘉尔不知道他们两个的问题到底出在哪里，他卑微地一个个排除所有的朋友。段宜恩却只字不提不再开口。

在关门之前，王嘉尔还像一只呆滞的木偶一样躺在床上，他看见那个远去的背影，和一句他从来没觉得这样强硬的离别，“我们算了吧，就到这里，我们算了” 

“现在，我们再也不要分开了”  
“好，我保证，再也不会分开” 

段宜恩看着身旁已经累得睡过去了的王嘉尔，开始回想这两年来他们之间的种种。那时候王嘉尔刚刚到内地发展，还没有站稳脚跟，他每天都有很多很多行程，仅仅只是为了那个未知的未来。长时间的分别让他们之间的分歧和矛盾越来越严重，见面不是做爱就是吵架，他们之间的关系畸形又奇怪。

全世界都是他们走近彼此的阻碍。不能公开的职业，不被家庭接受的爱情，不能确定的迷茫，都在媒体的捕风捉影和粉丝的揣测介入里里变成导火索。直到他接到那通电话。

“你们不会有以后的，即使你们坚持要不顾一切在一起，其实你自己也知道这条路有多难，你们需要为彼此付出的代价有多大。你们会毁了自己的未来”。于是他们分开了。

王嘉尔在北京失眠，  
段宜恩在首尔买醉。

他庆幸两人都没有放弃过彼此，即使是王嘉尔在被自己那样深深伤害过，也没想过真的放开他的手。段宜恩听见睡熟的人轻声呢喃，于是他更紧地抱住他的另一半灵魂。

段宜恩忘记两人是怎么又在一起的了。他只记得某一次休假，王嘉尔很强硬地带自己去香港。他站在一栋楼的电梯前，牵着自己的手按了11层的按钮，“走，我们回家”

“有一次我回首尔，去公司开会，偶然听到了经纪人哥和其他人打电话，他说公司同意了你想去中国发展的想法，他还说已经在给你找中文老师了。我就知道，你不会不爱我的，我很怕很多东西，最怕你真的不要我。我就在想我们肯定是出了问题，但是我不想再逃避了，我知道妈妈跟你的对话，我这辈子没有伤害过她，可是她先伤害你了。我知道你不缺钱，但是我不知道我还有什么能给你，除了我自己” 

说完电梯刚好到，王嘉尔从口袋里拿出一串钥匙——那个钥匙扣是他跟段宜恩一起去打耳洞时觉得好看顺手买的一条项链的吊坠。王嘉尔没有给他说话的机会，他喋喋不休地表达自己对未来的所有奢望——姑且称之为蓝图。

“我没有安密码锁，别人总会知道密码的。我也觉得自己挺傻的，我看着安装师傅安了这个不知道安不安全的锁，并且我要求只要两把钥匙，除了我跟你，谁都不要想进来” 

“Damn it！去他妈的世界”。段宜恩一边吻他一边脱了两人的衣服，在尚未装修连基本家具都没有的空房子里——属于他们两人的房子里，急切却也放慢节奏，温柔地进入那个温暖的巢穴，王嘉尔一如往常地容纳有关于他的全部。 

他们曾经走丢了，但两个人都没有真正遗忘过，每一次几乎窒息的亲吻，每一个思念成疾的夜晚，每一次小鹿乱撞的心跳，每一个等待见面的航班。

在段宜恩第一次用不太熟练的中文回答记者提问时，他在心里默默发誓，总有一天他们会证明给全世界，爱没有任何错误。他们终将并肩站在峰顶，无畏芸芸众生。

35岁，或许更早，  
等一个奇迹出现。


End file.
